walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrenaline Rush
Adrenaline Rush Most characters have a special ability known as Adrenaline Rush (AR). When you fill your adrenaline bar by gaining AP, you can make an Adrenaline Rush. The higher the level of a character's AR, the less AP it takes to charge for use. The AR effect varies: some characters have healing AR, the ability to damage multiple enemies, deal extra damage to enemies, strengthen defense etc. For every attack you make and hit an enemy, you gain +20 AP + (weapon bonus if any) + (leader bonus to AP if any). For every hit you take, you gain from +1 to +20 AP depending on how much damage you took (more damage taken = more AP gained) + (weapon bonus if any) + (leader bonus to AP if any). - Values of Weapon and Leader bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage: Minor bonus: +3; Small bonus: +4; Medium bonus: +5; Large bonus: +7; Very Large bonus: +8; Huge bonus: +10. Note that Weapon, Leader, and Faction Supporter bonus to AP do stack. Leveling up characters with another of the same persona may result in increasing their AR level. For 1 and 2 star characters, the chance is 3% per each character used in the leveling up (up to 33% when using 10 characters of the same persona). For 3 stars and higher characters, the chance to increase AR level is higher. When you use exactly the same character to level up another one, the chance of AR level increase is 100%. This is also applicable when you use trainers of the same persona and universal trainers. In these cases, a yellow tag with "RUSH +" will appear on the top right corner of the character picture when you are choosing which characters you will use to level up. If you use an Adrenaline Rush that buffs your team, and then eliminate all enemies in the current wave without using all of your moves, you will get an additional free turn on the adrenaline rush's duration. Notes In Auto combat mode, pure healing adrenaline rush (no attack or defense buff) are only used if you need healing. Quote Originally Posted by Dash *Scopely* In general a new bonus to a stat replaces the old one. The one exception to this is if a new bonus is both less powerful and shorter duration than the existing bonus - in that case, the old one stays and the new one is discarded. The change to show AR costs is on the beta realm as of a few minutes ago, so - unless we find something badly wrong - it should be out to everyone once it gets through all the app store approvals (usually less than 10 days). I love it when things come together quickly. http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?5681-SCOPELY-Please-Post-Max-AR-of-New-Chars Interesting tip from the Scopely Forums in using Adrenaline Rush. As of 10/14/15 Instant AR Recharge on Walker stage no longer working. Attack Damage Only Backstab : Shane - Miles Behind Us Calm Shot : Chris, Danny, Nathan, Nancy Crushing Blow : Jed, Susan Devastating Blow : Jesus Eagle Eye : Andrea - A Larger World Flurry of Blows : Allen, Cyrus, Jody, John Headshot : Amy, Georges, Mac, Timothy Keep Them Away : Neil Maul: Shiva Mighty Swing: Caleb, Lucia, Todd Multishot : Rosita Panicked Unload : Clifton, Ethel, Gerald, Grace, Parker Practice Swing : Otis Precision Shots : Sandy Relentless Strikes : Carol, Christa Rending Shot : Andrea - Days Gone By Rend : Michonne - Made to Suffer Spray and Pray : Randall Steady Shot : Andrea - Made to Suffer Whirlwind : Isabel Damage and Debuffs Armor Breaker : Eugene - Here We Remain Beaten To A Pulp : Craig Bleed Out : Maggie - Made to Suffer Brutal Blast : Brock, Mitchell Jr Bulletstream : Samuel Cover Fire : Diane, Diego Crack Those Joints : Axel Crippling Shot : Gabe Conk : Billy Deep Bleed : Benjamin Derek's Way : Derek Go For The Head : Ashley Hail of Bullets : Brigitte Heavy Chop : Darius Hold Them Off : Carter Kneecap : Garrett Nasty Slice : Tobin Scatter Them : Holly Shattering Strike : Joshua Smackdown : Michonne - Here We Remain Suppressive Volley : Gloria The Harder They Fall : Cletus, Margaret Vengeful Shot : Shane - Days Gone Bye Volley of Pain : Dwight Damage and Buffs and/or Heals How It's Done : Hershel, Michonne - The Best Defense Life and Death:Herschel - Miles Behind Us Lucille Says Hello : Negan Protective Shot : Lori Protection : Lori - Miles Behind Us Refresher Shots : Aaron Spraying Slice : Michonne - A Larger World Fortifying Shots : Lee - Telltale Special Edition Hurt And Heal : Kenny - Telltale Special Edition TBC Defense Healing Only In Auto combat mode, pure healing adrenaline rush (no attack or defense buff) are only used if you need healing. Bandage Support : Martinez Doctor's Orders : Dr. Stevens Group Therapy : Harlan, Olivia, Ray Patch Up : Angela, Darren Peace Be With You : Gabriel Soothing Confidence : Maggie - A New Beginning 'Healing with Buffs and/or Cleanse' Experienced Support : Dale - Made to Suffer Field Patch Up : Denise Got Your Back : Eric Help When Needed : Dale - Days Gone Bye, Morgan Medic Relief : Bob Phalanx : Mark Recoup and Recover : Carson Sidekick Support : Rick - Miles Behind Us, Tyreese - Miles Behind Us Snap Out Of It : Glenn - Days Gone Bye, Siddiq Squad Healing : Mirabelle, Tyreese - Skybound Edition Time to Shine : Abraham Turn the Tides : Rick, Rick - Safety Behind Bars Status Buffs Only Custom Munitions : Eugene - A New Beginning Fortification : Maggie Instructive Commands : Rick - Days Gone Bye Keep It Together : Doug. Glenn - Miles Behind Us, Lilly Kingdom Come : Ezekiel Pillar of Leadership : Gavin Pinpoint Weakness : Clarence Respected Resolve: Rick - A New Beginning Resupply : Olivia Runner Maneuvers : Heath Support Run : Glenn - A Larger World Other: See Also See also Leader Skill Category:Characters Category:Adrenaline Rush Category:Persona